


Return to You

by Erwin86



Category: Mötley Crüe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:47:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29532207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erwin86/pseuds/Erwin86
Summary: Nikki and Tommy get back together after Nikki's overdose.
Relationships: Tommy Lee/Nikki Sixx
Comments: 12
Kudos: 8





	Return to You

**Author's Note:**

> I changed it a lot compared to the Italian version, I hope it's better.

Tommy's POV, set in 1990.

I still remember that day December 23, 1987, Nikki died for 2 minutes but the paramedics gave him two adrenaline shots and it's literally solved.

On TV they said Nikki was dead, I could not breathe, within seconds I had different emotions, shock, panic, anger and finally hysterical crying, I remember falling asleep from exhaustion in the floor between tears and vomit, I woke up with the phone ringing.  
It was the call telling me that Nikki was alive.

After that bad experience he went to rehabilitation, but when he returned what we had was gone. We were not only best friends, the Terror Twins but we were something more, it was sex but at another level, to sometimes we had hard and fast sex sometimes we made love but in the last period of Nikki's addiction things fell apart. I gave up looking for him if he wanted me he was the one to come to me and each time it was pain. Yes, it is the right word, he took me hard he slipped inside me he went down and went away.

The last time was the worst, grabbed me by the throat. It wasn't easy to stop him, Nikki is stronger even though I'm taller and he had gotten fucking thinner but he was hallucinating and he was high on that shit, it wasn't he he was his drug-fueled Sikki alter needle.

I was able to free myself but only for a moment, he immediately caught me making me turn around. I stopped fighting and let him do it, it hurt me and it made me bleed and I got bruises all over my body especially in the neck which I had to justify to others with a lie. A bit too violent groupie I said but I was sure Mick and Vince didn't believe a single word, they knew what was between me and Nikki but they didn't ask for more.

I didn't hate Nikki and wanted to start over but it seemed Nikki had forgotten everything. We were still friends and a great band but we never talked about what happened at least until recently. Now we are on tour, Nikki was looking for me more and sometimes he would come to my hotel room and we talked a lot but I could see he was trying to say something else, me I didn't say anything. I was afraid of scare Nikki.

Until three weeks ago. Nikki came to my room as usual is entered without saying a word, made me sit in bed and he knelt on the ground in front of me, he started talking telling me everything he felt, i his feelings, his fears, apologizing, telling me that it will be a burden that he will carry always and everywhere, telling me how his shame and fear that I hated him blocked him but that it was time to take this step and he apologized for having waited so long, tears flowed into his eyes and he finally said those words, what I have wanted to hear for a long time but which I thought he would never say.

"I love you Tommy and I don't want to lose you, I would like another chance although I don't deserve it" he had said this to me with exact words.

I too had begun to cry my heart was exploding, I knelt on the ground with him and I took his face in my hands. Looked into his eyes there were so many emotions, fear, shame, hope but also love and above all sincerity I knew the lying face of the Nikki well.

"I've been waiting for this moment Nikki, I was afraid to scare you so I never said anything but know that I don't hate you, I never did, yes I was afraid but not only of you but for you, I was afraid that one day I would woke up and I would have found you dead and when you made that fucking overdose I wanted to die too, I loved you Nikki, I love you and I have already forgiven you, I want to start over and give you this chance " I told him without ever stopping.

Nikki was sobbing in my arms "I love you so much, I don't care who hears about it, I'll take you anywhere, I'll give you whatever you want, whatever you need" never said these words to me before. 

"All I want now is a kiss and one of your wonderful smiles," I told him, drying his tears. Nikki smiled at me, it wasn't a full smile it was too emotional for that but it was enough for me especially when her lips were on mine.

Three weeks have passed and Nikki is more serene, he is back with his splendid smile and above all he is back to make everyone crazy with me, we are back to being the Terror Twins, we are back to being best friends and lovers.

In these three weeks Nikki and I have talked a lot we have gotten closer more than before but we haven't had sex yet. We can spend hours kissing and many more hours talking, we masturbated each other and no more. But what I really love to do is have him in my arms.

One thing I noticed is that Nikki no longer takes advantage of groupies,  
I also don't take advantage of those girls anymore because I'm tired of having something fake in my life.

I want to ask Nikki why, in short, I'm happy with this for sure but I want to understand if he does it for me but in reality he doesn't want to or if he really intends it.

Now we are in my hotel room, we are lying on the bed, Nikki has her head resting on my shoulder and we are cuddling, she traces her fingers in my tattoos and I am playing with her hair something I really love to do.

"Nikki can I ask you something?" I ask him a little hesitantly.

"Sure," he says, getting up a little to look at me, there was a hint of concern in his emerald green eyes.

"Why not ..." I swallow hard, I'm afraid of his answer.

"Thing?" Nikki asks me a little more worried.

"The groupies why don't you take advantage of them anymore?" My fear intensifies, it would be a hard blow if he tells me that he would like to but he is holding back for me, I do not want to hold him back but I would be upset, I would like him only for me, I know it is selfish of me but I cannot help it.

Nikki lies half on top of me looking into my eyes "Because I have you Tommy and that's all I want, you are the only one for me" he smiles at me broadly.

"I love you too Nikki, I want to be just with you" I tell him stroking his face and looking into his wonderful eyes that made me fall in love so much.

"I am yours and you are my Tommy, I love you too" he tells me before kissing me softly.

We made love all night like it was the first time and I can't wish for anything else as long as I have Nikki by my side. I love him and he loves me and that's the only important thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for coming to the end.


End file.
